


Cigarettes and Polariods (Samuel Drake x Reader)

by Liz_is_happy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Elena Fisher - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Nadine Ross - Freeform, Nathan Drake - Freeform, Rafe Adler - Freeform, Samuel Drake - Freeform, Uncharted 4, Victor Sullivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_is_happy/pseuds/Liz_is_happy
Summary: Bad habits are hard to quit, especially love.





	1. Infernal Place

Panemá prisons suck  
You had heard all the stories of how unfair it is and whatnot but it pales in comparison to the real thing

You didn't think he'd die  
I mean, you did stab him in the chest 14 times but honestly the nerve of him to go and die like that.

It was self defense, he was always touching you and hitting you to the point where it became too much. So you took matters into your own hands...Maybe a little extreme but in all honesty he deserved every last stab.

And knowing him the way you did, he's most likely done this before. Instead of leaving and letting him continue his sick work that nobody in the world deserves, give him what he truely deserves...death  
That's the only thing he even remotely deserves in this cruel, cold world.

They found you at the scene of the crime, staring at the body you had stabbed to the point of no return, sitting in a pool of blood that wasn't your own.

There was a trial, but nobody believed that it was self defense. If you looked at it through the eyes of the court it was apparent it was a homicide, no signs of a struggle. Just you sitting in a pool of someone else's blood with 14 stab wounds on the dead man's chest, no remorse clear in your eyes.

Needless to say the trial was short

Plus you had the shittest lawyer they could find, who mostly agreed you were guilty.

You were sent to a maximum security prison filled with men and no women. Nobody gave an explanation as to why you were sent here, and you didn't ask. The government is fucked up, who knows the reason behind anything.

Now here we are, two inmates holding your wrists down as the other plays with your belt. You couldn't stop it, and your will to fight had ceased to exist.  
They just laughed their stupid laughs filled with cigeratte smoke and rotton teeth, your belt soon good and soon your pants are gone.  
You close you eyes, what else can you do? Nobody at this damn prison cares aout anybody but themselves, and the gaurds are even worse.

"Hey! Get off of her!" A man who you've never noticed before bounds toward the trio, pausing only to flick away his worn down cigarette before punching the man dangling over you.  
He slips a knife out of his boot, weilding it like only a trained man could. The other men, in a state of awe (or maybe more accurately, in fear), loosen their grip on your arms and you wiggle free, kicking the closest one in the nuts before sending a downpour of punches on his entire body. You knock him out eventually.

The unnamed man finished off the other two men, cutting deep gashes into their dirty flesh, sending them running and screaming for their mama's. He chuckles darkly before turning to you "Are you alright?"

He offers a hand, but you ignore it, pushing yourself off the ground quickly. It takes all your willpower to ignore the man's ever-staring eyes.

He has brown, slightly receding hair with mahogany eyes to match. His smirk never flatters despite the situation and he pulls out another cigarette.

"¿Crees que lo?" I can speak English fluently, though it is my second language, but I want to see if he can understand. If he doesn't then maybe that'll be my safe haven for my melancholy, inappropriate thoughts.

He laughs and his smirk grows slightly "No, pero tengo una corazonada puede hablar inglés"

Dammit 

"Alright, you got me. Gracias for saving me mi héroe" sarcasm drips from my words as they hang in the air, the man (whom I still don't know the name of) takes a puff of his smoke before stepping closer.

"You should be careful, I hear the men around here are animals"  
I glance at him wearily, before noticing my obviously bear legs, my pants still around my ankles along with the disgusting men's foul intentions.

I laugh bitterly, pulling up my pants quickly before my cheeks get the chance to heat up "I've noticed, but what about you eh? You're obviously different, what's your name?" 

He simpered at my words "Samuel, but you can call me Sam"

"Well nice to meet you Samuel, you can call me y/n," now it's my turn to smirk "it's a shame we meet like this si?"

"At least you're alright," he sits down, leaning against the thick brick wall of the cold prison "What are you in for?"

"Murder, you?" Sam's cool composure becomes disconcerted at my words, probably surprised I can handle such a feat.

At the time I was surprised I could handle it too, but when anger builds up bad things are bound to happen, i'm just glad it happened to someone who deserved it.

"Um...DUI" he responds

"Really?" 

He chuckles at my puzzled face "No, stealing"

"Oh, what'd you steal?" I sit beside him, watching him smoke makes my lungs itch for one. I miss the strange calming feeling they give me, even if they are bad for your health. I know i'm going to die young anyways? so why try to prolong my worthless life when I can make the most of it?

"That's for me to know and you to find out" as if he read my mind he offers me a cigarette.

I take it graciously "Seriously, you're gonna leave me in the dark like that? Qué el infierno del hombre"

Sam lights my cigarette and I take a long puff "Yes, I gotta keep you interested"

I blush slightly, shaking the ash unto the floor "are you always this... What's the word... Mysterious?

"That's for me to know," his smirk grows with every word "and you to find out"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Spanish: Crees que lo? - Do you think?  
No, pero tengo una corazonada puede hablar inglés - No, but i have a hunch you can speak english  
mi heroe- My hero


	2. The Lure of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Drake is finally going to get out of prison, but he's not the only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made 2 half completed drafts of this and the archive deleted both so excuse me while I jump off a bridge

"How long have you been here anyways?" You ask, the shaking usually spread throughout your hand replaced with peace for the first time since you've arrived at this hell hole.  
Sam chuckles "Too long"  
"Come on, everybody says that, how long have you actually been here?"  
Sam doesn't respond for a moment, his thunderstorm of thoughts going to the place we should never let our minds travel.  
"Thirteen years" He shoves his cigarette down onto the ground, leaving a dark spot from the ash  
"Thirteen years?" You don't have time to hide the surprise from your voice  
and you thought your time was long, although a year compared to thirteen is hardly anything.  
"Do you have any chance of getting out?"  
"Not unless I try to escape...again" Sam laughs bitterly  
'Again?' you want to shout, but you manage to stop yourself this time  
"Well, at least you'll be stuck here with me for the rest of your life, but to be completely honest if I don't somehow get out of here by the time I turn 40 i'm going to kill myself"  
"How old are you now?"  
"34"  
"What?!" Sam exclaims in surprise "you are not 34 years old"  
"Yes, I am," you smile, it's nice to be complimented by someone verbally instead of physically. "How old are you?"  
"36, so it looks like i'll be getting the sweet release of death before you do, ha!"  
"What is this now a race? A Death race?" You laugh a real laugh for the first time in a long time, it feels nice to not fake your emotions.  
"Yes, and i'm going to win and go to hell first" Sam smiles triumphantly, laughing the kind of laugh that wold make babies jealous.  
"Well, unfortunately for you i'm also going to hell, so anyway your stuck with me for the rest of eternity"  
"I couldn't ask for better company" Sam smiles, and his smile spreads from his lips to his eyes.  
You feel your cheeks heat up in spite of yourself "Me too"  
It falls into a comfortable silence and you let you mind wonder, to how you're really not going to get out of this hellhole, how you'll never get to see the sunset again from outside these prison walls, how Sam's laugh sounds like C major on a piano.  
The thoughts are coming too quickly, and you know you have to get out of there before you embarrass yourself/  
"Anyways, I better get out of here before some guardies come in and find us sitting here surrounded by knocked out bodies."  
You stand up and notice that Sam has his eyes on you the whole time, or maybe more specifically, on your ass.  
Sure it's embarrassing but out of all the people who could get an eyeful of your ass you'd rather it be Samuel Drake.  
"Might as well get on with my pointless life"  
"Man you must be fun at parties" Sam gets up as well, brushing off dirt from his pants.  
"I wouldn't know, I've never been to one"  
"You've NEVER been to a party" Sam grabs your shoulders, one hand on each, forcing you to look him straight in the eye.  
"No, I was too busy stealing food from food stalls and trying to get a education" Anger seeps into your voice, and you feel the memories of your childhood begin to weigh down your conscious again after keeping them blocked out for so long.  
Sure, your childhood wasn't all bad, but bad enough were the memories are enough to get your heart racing and you mind bouncing around your skull like a basketball.  
"Sorry, to be honest I didn't go to that many, I was busy trying to provide for my brother financially and serving jail time" Sam smirks his stupid smirk that makes your knees go weak and honestly you could just punch him.

"well aren't we just a match of misfits"You smirk, your body so close to Sam's that you can feel his body heat radiating off onto yours.  
"It's a shame we couldn't meet in better circumstances" Sam laughs, his hands have fallen from your shoulders down to your side as they rest on the middle of your arm.  
his hands are oddly warm and callused, you can feel every time he flexes.  
"For a man in prison you're awfully soft Samuel Drake"  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asks, his hands have fallen from your arm to your hands, and they interlope with yours, sending a shiver down your spine from the affection.  
"Both" You say simply.  
He leans in, almost like he's going to kiss you. would you kiss back if he dared to? You did just meet him, but then again in prison we all need somebody to lean on, even if he's a compete stranger. Maybe he's just using you for sex, but maybe he isn't. Who knows the way Men's minds work anymore. We're all pushed into this planet with no idea of what's goin on and we all leave this planet with no idea.  
You want to kiss, him but you also don't want to  
You want to leave, but you also don't want to  
You wan't to die, but you also don't want to  
Life is full on do's and don'ts honestly who even knows what's even going on anymore.  
Someone rushes into the room quickly, making your thoughts explode like stars and causing Sam to pull away.  
"Samuel Drake?"  
"Yeah?" He's cheeks are pink and for the first time he looks embarrassed "What do you want?"  
"There's someone here who wants to see you, said he's an old friend" The guard looks happy, but maybe he just got back from beating up some poor soul, who knows.  
"Yeah, okay" Sam doesn't look surprised, maybe he has some family outside these walls, like you.  
But you've never heard of anyone visiting, you always assumed they just didn't let visitors...  
Maybe it's because he's from America.  
Sam turns to you quickly "I'll be right back"  
You nod, glancing at the guard from the corner of my eye.  
You catch a glimpse of what you swear is money sticking out of his pocket, but you shake the thought away.

Sam doesn't come back for two years  
Two whole years pass, with you stuck inside those prison walls.  
You kept hope for the first year, but after that you gave up. You decided that without Sam there, the only person in the entire prison you thought was even remotely decent, you should go ahead and end the death race early.  
Sorry Sam, but it looks like we have a new victor.  
Y/N L/N  
Tonight, tonight is the night when you decided that it's time to put an end to your miserable life a little earlier then you originally planned.  
Nobody else is dealing with your demons, and the only way to get rid of them is to defeat them.  
And the only way to defeat them is to defeat yourself.  
You're resting in the court yard in the middle of the day, trying to remember what your little sister looks like when a guard approaches you.  
'If he picks a fight with me,' you think to yourself 'I'll just go out with a band and shank a bunch of guards before they shoot and kill me, what a nice and rebellious way to go'  
"Y/N?" The guard asks  
"Yep, what do you want?" The hostility is apparent in your voice, and you hoe to God he picks up on it.  
But he ignores it "You have a visitor"  
This throws you off completely "Who is it?"  
"You'll see"  
'This isn't a goddamn joke!' You want to scream, but you know it won't do any good, beside if you yell at him he won't let you see your visitor and maybe it's your little sister, who you tried so desperately to protect.  
She's the last face you want to see before you die,just to know she's alive and well"  
But it's not  
It's none other then Samuel Drake himself  
Standing there with his hands in his pockets and a weak smile on his face.  
"Hey Y/N, i'm back"

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished Uncharted 4 and now i'm obsessed so here I am trying to write more fanfiction.  
> look out for more chapters.


End file.
